


Los ojos de la princesa

by Kiri_Oasis



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21747820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiri_Oasis/pseuds/Kiri_Oasis
Summary: Todos en el reino conocían a la princesa. Esa mujer alta de cabellos largos del color las mieses, vestimentas elegantes de seda fina y modales perfectos. Pero ninguno podía conocerla tan bien como él lo hacía, porque nadie más conocía el secreto detrás de ojos azules de su princesa.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Kudos: 4





	Los ojos de la princesa

**Capítulo Único**

Era una de esas mañanas tranquilas en las cuales se dedicaba a seguir a la princesa en su caminata matutina. No era necesario que la protegiera, puesto que esos lugares eran muy seguros con bajo porcentaje de robos, además de que ella era muy apreciada y querida en el reino. Aún así, no veía innecesario acompañarla para asegurarse que estuviera a salvo.

Intentaba mantenerse al margen para no incordiarla. A unos cuantos pasos para poder observar como una anciana le regalaba una flor la cual era tomada en sus largos dedos cubiertos por un guante blanco. Supo que había sonreído a pesar de que parte de su cara fuera cubierta. Parte de su apariencia y encanto estaban basados en dejar ver únicamente sus ojos, en ocasiones su respingada nariz y sus labios ,no eran vistos comúnmente.

Pocas personas tenían el privilegio de ver su rostro sin ninguna cobertura. Claro, si se podía decir eso considerando la ligera capa de maquillaje que cubría su piel. Lo suficiente para que fuera natural.

Así que ella pasaba. Sosteniendo ligeramente los lados de su vestido y caminando con la frente en alto. Los hombres que pasaban a su lado la miraban como si de una obra de arte se tratara. Un cuadro de una hermosa y elegante dama.

Pero aún así, aunque todos la vieran de esa manera, algo en su mente lograba quitar toda esa manta de maquillaje y joyería elegante para poder apreciar el verdadero contenido de esa muñeca. Porque desde ese día que descubrió el secreto que guardaba su amada princesa las cosas fueron diferentes.

No veía a una joven heredera del reino. Y no podía creer que nadie más no pudiera percatarse con sólo verla. Él no lo había notado aún estando a su lado, velando por su seguridad. El conocía bien como ese gesto de generosidad y tranquilidad se podía volver uno astuto y perverso. Como una figura diferente podía fingir ser otra bajo un vestido.

Entonces vio como se detenía para charlar con alguien y se permitió divagar uno a segundos a aquella noche en la cual se hizo partícipe de aquel engaño.

* * *

Ese día se realizaría una fiesta en el Palacio real. El Gran Mago Cartman lo había planeado con el fin de poder unir lazos con un grupo de rebeldes que se habían separado del reino hace unos meses y tenían información valiosa. Su principal razón era evitar que la información fuera a llegar a los elfos, y era bien sabido por los cercanos al Gran Mago, cual era el tipo de relación que llevaba con los mismos.

El comienzo de la noche fue normal. Él se había vestido lo suficientemente elegante, aún con la espada colgada en un extremo en caso de algún percance. Después de todo, él era el paladín de la princesa y siempre debía estar a su lado, listo y preparado para cualquier peligro que pudiera atentar contra la vida de Kenny. Ese era su deber, sin embargo, había comenzado a entender que sus sentimientos evolucionaban de manera caótica, se distorsionaba el afecto apropiado que debía tener para la corona. Y por ese motivo, deseaba que ese gusto se esfumara rápido, todavía sabiendo que es algo imposible.

Recibió a la princesa y la acompañó en el transcurso del día. Aquella mañana en particular, la vio decaída, incluso creyó ver algo de irritación en su rostro normalmente relajado y alegre.

—Mi paladín, ¿es necesaria mi presencia en este evento —preguntó ella, agobiada.

—Sí, princesa. Su presencia siempre es requerida en todos los eventos que sean de importancia—respondió, cuidando su tono y vocabulario al hablarle.

Un pequeño suspiro llamó su atención. Su princesa no quería ir. Era obvio por su expresión que estaba molesta ante la idea de ir a esa fiesta. Esa mañana le había indicado que su deseo era permanecer en cama esa noche, sin sus padres hablándole, alejada de cumplidos coquetos y los pretendientes poco elocuentes que la cortejaban.

—Sólo será un momento —habló el paladín, buscando un consuelo para la rubia—. Y si usted no se siente cómoda en la fiesta, yo mismo voy a encargarme de escoltarla de regreso a su habitación para que pueda descansar.

Los orbes azulados se detuvieron en los propios y vio una sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa. Uno de satisfacción con la solución que había dado.

—Gracias. Voy a tomarte la palabra.

Él se inquietó. No estaba acostumbrado al trato con el que era tratado por la soberana. Cuando ambos estaban solos y ella prefería dejar de lado las cordialidades para referirse a él como si de un amigo tratase. Eso lo hacía feliz, pero nunca se atrevía a imitar la posición y hablarle sin educación.

—Jamás sería capaz de mentirle a usted, princesa.

La sonrisa de la rubia no se borró y siguieron su camino hasta llegar a las puertas del salón. La princesa respiró profundamente, una pequeña pausa para prepararse mentalmente y entrar al salón.

Aquel lugar estaba adornado con elegancia. Una gran mesa llena de platillos se encontraba en un extremo de la sala mientras que el lado opuesto estaba un espacio libre para bailar. Allí se encontraban varias parejas danzando un ritmo animado de una banda que se encontraba frente a ese espacio libre. Entre los músicos puso diferenciar a Jimmy, él siempre componía canciones alegres y su música encantaba a más de uno dentro y fuera del reino.

Bajó un par de escaleras antes de voltear y mirar a la princesa, extendiendo su mano para invitarla a bajar. La mano cubierta por guantes se posó sobre la suya y bajaron despacio. Una presentación se escuchó en el salón y los presentes guardaron silencio y dieron una inclinación respetuosa como saludo a la princesa, quien con pasos firmes y premeditados, saludó a los invitados.

Butters continuó acompañando a la princesa hasta llegar frente Gran Mago, quien se inclinó de igual manera frente a la princesa. Ella sonreía a pesar de la incomodidad que tenía de estar en esa fiesta. Una breve señal le hizo entender que Cartman había sido capaz de escudriñar en sus expresiones, notando la incomodidad de la chica, y sin decir mucho, se colocó al lado de la soberana para intentar imponer respeto y que las personas no se acercaran demasiado. Desde ese momento, el acompañante del princesa iba a ser el Gran Mago, por lo cual, su presencia no era requerida y decidió relajarse temporalmente. 

La música siguió sonando y él pasó a un lado de la gran mesa en la cual varias personas estaban sentadas, degustando de diversos platillos decorados que se mostraban sobre finos platos. 

—¡Hey, amigo! —escuchó. Miró a un lado, encontrando a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos oscuros que le extendió una copa llena de vino. Él la aceptó sin más y sonrió.

—Stanley, es extraño que pases por estos lugares.

—Está bien volver de vez en cuando para visitar a los amigos. Después de todo, sabes que prefiero la tranquilidad de vivir en el campo, incluso siendo un guerrero.

—Sí, ahora que todo se encuentra en paz por el momento, podemos descansar —dijo tomando asiento a un lado de Stan.

—Es curioso como aún con la paz que se dice tenemos, Cartman se encuentre tan concentrado en evitar que secretos vayan a filtrarse.

—Tal vez sabe algo, pero no piensa decir nada si no es relevante —contestó el paladín—. Los civiles buscan sentirse seguros, y probablemente él busca cubrir algo importante relacionado con él.

—Olvidemos eso por el momento—cortó Stan. Mirando detrás de él por todo el salón a las personas que se encontraban dispersos. Miró su copa de vino, sin notar la mirada rápida y calculadora que se posó en él.

—¿Y qué opina la princesa de la actitud del Gran Mago?

La pregunta hizo que el rubio se enfocara en él, Stan supo que el paladín tenía en mente otras cosas a parte de la interrogante que formuló, sin embargo, se apresuró a enfocarse en la pregunta para controlar cualquier otro tema que se pudiera dar.

—Ella no ha dicho nada —contestó—. En realidad no ha hablado mucho con él últimamente. Cualquier noticia es dada directamente por sus padres, ella se dedica a obedecer.

—Parece que conoces muy bien su situación —habló el guerrero, sirviendo nuevamente vino en la copa ya vacía de su interlocutor.

—Sé lo que ella está dispuesta a contarme. No es mi intención inmiscuir en sus asuntos...

—Pero ella habla contigo por su cuenta. ¿No es así? Eres bastante cercano a ella.

—No creo que sea así.

Aunque se negaba, debía admitir que esas palabras sonaban por completo agradables. El pensar que la princesa confiaba en él lo suficiente para contarle sus problemas lo hacía sentir especial.

—Algunas personas hablan... No todas, claro, pero algunos en el castillo sí que lo hacen. Creen que tu relación con la princesa es muy estrecha, demasiado estrecha... que tal vez ustedes son...

— ¡No! —exclamó alarmado, intentado no levantar mucho la voz—. No pueden extenderse más esos rumores. Va a causarle problemas a la princesa.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

El paladín miró a los lados, asegurándose que nadie podría escuchar la explicación que daría. Se suponía que era un secreto, pero en vista de que en poco tiempo se haría algo público, no creía que fuera tan malo, además, Stan era alguien confiable, un amigo de su tierna infancia.

—La princesa fue comprometida en matrimonio con un príncipe de las tierras lejanas...

— ¿Bromeas? —cuestionó el de cabellos negros al no encontrar otra cosa que decir a su amigo—. ¿Qué quieres decir con "fue comprometida"? ¿Sus padres dieron su mano sin nada que decir?

—Fue un acuerdo... —respondió con el ánimo más bajo—. Me lo dijo hace una semana. Desde entonces su alegría disminuye cada día que el compromiso está más cerca de hacerse público.

—Pobrecita —dijo mirándola. En realidad la conocía desde hace poco tiempo, nada más unos años. La princesa no fue vista por nadie hasta que cumplió cierta edad y Butters fue asignado como su paladín, en ese entonces ella acababa de cumplir sus catorce años. Nadie supo porque ella había vivido en clases particulares y alejadas del reino durante años, aunque el caso se había repetido con su hermano mayor. La conoció cuando él estaba en entrenamiento para ser un guerrero y ella fue a observar y conocer a las personas que formaban parte del ejército. Un acto social para introducir a la princesa en aquel mundo, para que conociera a quienes serían sus leales y más fieles soldados.

—No creo que ese príncipe sea la gran cosa, es sólo un arreglo. Ni siquiera ha de ser de su tipo—habló Stan intentando consolar a su amigo, era bien sabido para él que el paladín sentía algo fuerte por la princesa. El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa y suspiró derrotado.

—Es... No sé como explicarlo. Es un hombre frío y callado, siempre está serio y algunas personas tienen miedo de hablar con él.

—Lo siento...

—Está bien. Las cosas deben ser así, además, no estoy a la altura de ella. Era obvio que desposaría a alguien de la realeza, no a un don nadie que apenas logró subir.

—Literalmente no estás a su altura —dijo Stan como una broma para liberar el pesado ambiente. Butters pensó en ello, aunque tuviera una altura promedio, la princesa era verdaderamente alta, y sus zapatos con taco no ayudaban mucho. Varios hombres se sentían intimidados por esa diferencia.

En ocasiones parecía que la princesa intentaba intimidar a sus pretendientes a propósito.

—Idiota... —murmuró. Escuchó una risa de su acompañante antes de que su expresión cambiara a una sorprendida y se levantara de inmediato. El paladín lo miró con extrañeza antes de voltear. Su corazón dio un salto al encontrar un par de ojos azules encima de los suyos. Se levantó de golpe e intentó mantener la compostura.

—Lo siento, princesa, no me había percatado de su presencia.

—Está bien, ha sido mi culpa por no hacerme notar—dijo ella con tranquilidad.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Sólo he venido a beber algo.

El paladín se dispuso a servirle con rapidez una copa de vino. Stan los miró un par de segundos, y al no tener intenciones de ser violinista, se disculpó antes de retirarse del lugar con una sonrisa.

La rubia bebió un par de tragos y se quedaron en silencio.

—En realidad... estoy cansada de que me estén coqueteando —habló la princesa con un claro cansancio en su rostro—. Estoy cansada de bailar con todos por cortesía y aún más que eso, estoy cansada de fingir frente a mis padres...

Las palabras sorprendieron al paladín. No esperaba que dijera eso. Quiso acercarse para darle un abrazo y poder reconfortarla, pero algo así no sería bien visto en público y por ende se limitó a escucharla. Estaban lejos de los demás, por suerte, la parte en la cual habló con Stan se encontraba sin personas.

—Dígale a sus padres que no se siente bien, que se encuentra algo enferma.

Lo miró con curiosidad.

—Ellos no me van a creer...

—¿Por qué no? Si yo la vi muy, muy enferma, es más, creo que ha empeorado desde la mañana. ¿Tal vez debería ir descansar en su habitación?

Los zafiros lo observaron en silencio antes de que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto. Voy a decírselo a sus padres. Así que procure verse lo más _sincera_ posible.

Una pequeña risa ahogada se escuchó. Más que nada porque la princesa evitó reír a toda costa. Nunca entendió porque tenía ese hábito de evitar reírse.

Ambos caminaron para poder dirigirse a los reyes del lugar. Se acercó a ellos y con todo el respeto del mundo intentó que creyeran su mentira. Se sentía mal por faltar el respeto de esa forma a sus gobernantes, pero no podía negar que su fidelidad estaba más ligada a la princesa que a otras personas. Y cuando pensaba en ella y su bienestar no sentía remordimiento alguno de hacer algo malo.

Ellos le creyeron, incluso se preocuparon y dijeron que llamarían un doctor. La rubia habló a tiempo y dijo que sólo necesitaba descansar para sentirse mejor. Con esa respuesta él la acompañó de vuelta a las habitaciones para poder terminar esa noche.

La princesa le agradeció y entró a su habitación. Él por su parte esperó unos segundos frente a la puerta antes de dar una vuelta por el palacio. Lo había hecho antes y se lo permitían mientras no entrara a una habitación que fuera importante. En lo personal, Butters prefería ir a la parte superior del lugar. Desde ahí podía ver la fuente de agua de la familia real y el amplio bosque que se encontraba las allá de toda la extensión de tierras de aquel reino.

Eran sin duda una vista hermosa. Incluso más cuando era una noche despejada y podía ver las estrellas y la luna. Casi ni parecía que en el interior del salón principal había una fiesta. Se quedó en ese lugar, pensativo. Dejó a un lado el escudo y la espada que pesaban. También el casco de hierro que pesaba tanto, permitiendo que su cabello cayera para poder sentir el viento. A veces se olvidaba lo que era sentirse por unos segundos libre de cualquier carga. Si era paladín se debía a todo el arduo esfuerzo que puso durante mucho tiempo, siendo el más joven en recibir el título. Ahora, cerca de sus veinte años no recordaba cuando se fue tanto tiempo de su niñez.

Suspiró. No tenía caso pensar en ello. Era lo que era y tenía un deber que cumplir. Acomodó nuevamente el escudo y arma en su espalda para poder marcharse. Sólo que prefirió dejar a un lado el casco para sentirse más cómodo de esa manera. Llevar la armadura se había hecho una costumbre, pero en ocasiones se cansaba, en especial del casco.

Caminó hasta encontrar una puerta. Sabía de que se trataba. El Palacio tenía un patio oculto. No se lograba ver en ningún punto de vigilancia. Cuando intentaron arreglar eso la princesa se opuso y pidió que no pusieran guardia en el interior, debido a que para ella era un lugar especial. Por esa razón se puso vigilancia en la zona externa para asegurarse de que nadie entrara por ahí.

Según entendía, esa puerta siempre permanecía cerrada, aislada en las noches. Sólo la princesa poseía la llave de ese lugar, de aquella puerta de hierro que impedía a cualquiera entrar. Eso sonaba a demasiada seguridad para un simple jardín, aún así, los reyes no dijeron nada al respecto y permitieron que ese lugar permaneciera de esa forma. Lo había visto antes, de hecho el lugar permanecía abierto hasta antes del amanecer para que los jardineros pudieran mantenerlo en buen estado. En la noche permanecía cerrado y se prohibía el paso a cualquiera que no quisiera tener un castigo severo (algo que dejaron muy en claro los reyes.)

Más de una vez entró con la princesa a ese jardín. Si bien era hermoso, nunca entendió porque era tan importante ese lugar. Y cuando la pregunta fue lanzada no recibió más que una sonrisa. Ese lugar había permanecido así durante años. Incluso ese pasillo era un lugar por el cual nadie pasaba en las noches. Alguien que hizo correr un absurdo rumor de un espíritu rondando en las noches había espantado a la servidumbre. Pero al menos de esa forma aquel lugar se mantenía aislado y lejos de cualquier curioso salvo que el mismo no temiera por su vida.

Recordó que en una ocasión la princesa dijo que ese era un lugar en el cual reflexionaba mucho cuando se sentía presionada. Y en esa ocasión también le había dicho que él podía entrar cuando quisiera, no importaba si no estaba acompañado de ella.

Tocó la perilla y se fijó que estaba abierta la cerradura. En ese momento se preguntó si era buena idea entrar. La princesa le dejó en claro que el castigo a quienes entraran fue a petición suya para alejar a la gente, pero que él estaba excluido como una única excepción, teniendo entrada cuando quisiera.

Él no tenía muchos deseos de regresar a la fiesta. Se encontraba cansado y en ese momento necesitaba reflexionar y pensar con claridad en lo que venía. Supuso que quedarse un momento no iba a afectar a nadie.

Decidido, abrió la puerta y se aventuró al lugar. Vio los arbustos que servían como muros, con una gran cantidad de flores y un camino muy bien cuidado. El siguió su recorrido, mirando al suelo, sintiéndose libre de dejar a un lado su caminar siempre recto para ser solamente él.

Entonces escuchó agua. Supo que debía ser de aquel gran estanque de agua limpia que había cerca. Se aproximó extrañado y con la espada en su mano. Siguió caminando hasta salir de aquella partes de arbustos y vio el estanque. Su agua estaba turbia y parecía moverse. Pensó que tal vez había caído algo dentro o el viento lo movía de esa manera. Lo que no esperó fue ver algo que salió a la superficie.

Permaneció estático cuando vio una persona salir, dándole la espalda y vistiendo nada más que su ropa interior.

— ¿Un muchacho? —pensó en su mente al verlo. De espaldas no se parecía a nadie que hubiera visto antes.

Su cabello era rubio y caía desordenadamente, corto hasta la nuca. Su piel era blanca y brillaba un poco su espalda debido al agua. La luz de una vela y la luna le permitía apreciar muy poco a aquel chico. Más que alertado por verlo en ese lugar, se sintió cautivado. Vio sus movimiento como algo tan natural que no pudo evitar observarlo a detalle.

Aquel chico tomó una toalla que estaba colgada en un árbol y la pasó por sus cabellos. Fue cuando escuchó un pequeño golpe de metal y volteó para mirar detrás de él.

Ambos se miraron quietos como si de estatuas se trataran.

—¿Butters?

—¡Ah, lo siento! ¡No ha sido mi intención espiarte! —habló desviando la mirada, recordando al instante que era un desconocido y estaba en propiedad privada, muy peligrosa por cierto—. No, espera. No quiero decir eso, en realidad... es decir, tú no deberías estar aquí.

—¡Espera! No digas nada—escuchó que habló el muchacho. La voz le resultó agradable e incluso conocida. No quiso pensar en eso y dio media vuelta para irse. Caminó unos pasos hasta sentir como se aproximaba aquel chico y dio la vuelta. Para su sorpresa terminó en el suelo, su persecutor fue más rápido.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Quítate de encima! —dijo cuando sintió el peso ajeno.

—¡Shh! —silenció con un dedo en sus labios, mirando a los muros del lugar—. No grites, por favor.

Quiso decir algo, sintiendo la mano en su boca y los ojos clavarse en los suyos con una expresión de terror. Entonces se quedó quieto. Él sabía su nombre. Aquellos ojos ya los había visto muchas veces antes. Pestañas largas y ojos azules. Iguales a los de ella.

La mano se separó de su boca cuando lo vio tranquilo y suspiró.

—¿Princesa? —preguntó el paladín con inseguridad. El chico hizo una mueca y se separó de él, dejándose caer a un lado suyo mientras él se sentó.

—Maldición... De todas las maneras posibles tuviste que saberlo de esta manera.

—¿¡Entonces de verdad es usted!? —preguntó alarmado. El chico a su lado no lo miró, volvió a lanzarse al estanque, hundiéndose unos segundos para después flotar de espaldas.

—No grites. Nos van a escuchar y no quisiera que nos encuentren así.

Butters bajó la guardia. Dio la vuelta en el estanque y tomó la toalla que dejó botada a un lado su acompañante. Vio unas prendas, reconociendo que ese era el vestido que llevó esa noche su "princesa". Estaba muy confundido, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Entonces el chico salió del estanque nuevamente. Aproximándose a él debido a que tenía la toalla en sus manos. La extendió desviando el rostro con vergüenza y se hecho en el tronco del árbol para sentarse. Su cabeza daba vueltas, ni siquiera podía atinar a decir alguna cosa porque estaba perdido.

—Butters...

El paladín respondió a su llamado dirigiendo su atención al dueño de aquella voz. Una sensación extraña lo embargó, no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar su nombre, la princesa no lo llamaba así. Y menos con ese tono. Su mirada pasó a los ojos de ese chico y supo que no había duda alguna de que él era la princesa.

—Usted...

El chico se sentó frente a él. El paladín lo observó, la "princesa" miraba a otro lado, claramente buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablar. Lo inspeccionó, tenía la toalla alrededor de sus hombros y pasaba por sus brazos, pero estaba descubierto casi en su totalidad. Las gotas de agua caían por su pecho y bajaban por su vientre hasta perderse en el borde de su ropa interior.

El paladín se obligó a sí mismo a desviar su atención a cualquier otro lugar. La imagen se le hizo muy llamativa y se reclamó a sí mismo en sus pensamientos. Podía ser un chico igual que él, pero no estaba bien que le faltara el respeto mirándolo. Aún seguía siendo la princesa... o príncipe.

—Quería decirte esto —habló por fin, sacando al paladín de sus pensamientos—. Siempre. Sólo que no sabía como decírtelo sin que sonara a una locura o terminaras por alejarte.

—Yo jamás me alejaría de usted —respondió—. Estoy aquí para asegurar su bienestar, prince... príncipe.

—¿Aunque te haya mentido toda la vida diciendo que era una mujer?

—Aunque usted sea un chico —dijo seguro, sentándose apropiadamente frente a él. Vio como le sonrió y sintió su corazón latir. Si como chica era hermosa como chico era muy atractivo.

—Pero...—comenzó el paladín—. ¿Por qué?

—Es algo un poco difícil de explicar. Y largo también...

—Tengo siempre tiempo para escuchar lo que tenga que decir —habló. Una vez más sus ojos siguieron el recorrido de una bendita gota de agua resbalando por el cuello ajeno. No se podía enfocar si seguía así, por lo cual decidió quitarse la capa que colocaba de su armadura para pasarla por los hombros contrarios, cubriéndolo. Recibió una sonrisa agradecida.

—Cuando nací no dieron ningún aviso de ello. Debes haber escuchado por qué. En realidad eso hicieron con mi hermano. Yo fui enviado al límite nuestras tierras para ser criado y educado como un guerrero. Al igual que mi hermano. Crecí, aprendí y no me importaba que no supieran de mi existencia puesto que apenas cumpliera trece regresaría para unirme al ejército y entrenarme para seguir ahí.

El paladín lo escuchó con atención.

—Cuando regresé fue en silencio. Me habían cubierto con el fin de dar una sorpresa al presentarme. Mi padre siempre pensó que debía presentarnos a mi y a mis hermanos cuando fueras dignos de ello. Por eso en esa noche fue que conocí a la única princesa del reino, mi hermana menor, la princesa Karen.

》La conocí y la amé como nadie. Mi hermana menor se convirtió en mi adoración mientras mis padres hacían planes para hacer una gran ceremonia en la cual sería presentado formalmente como un príncipe... Pero entonces supe de algo importante...

》El reino que fue formado por los traidores que abandonaron estas tierras se hizo muy fuerte. Tú sabes muy bien que ellos antes eran amigos cercanos y de muchas generaciones con la familia real... hasta ese día. Mis padres vieron el peligro y decidieron que era un buen momento para encargarse de eso. Decidieron con los reyes del reino vecino que mi hermano iba a contraer matrimonio con la hija menor de ellos, Ruby Tucker, tan pronto ella tuviera la edad para eso. Hasta el momento todo iba de maravilla, menos para mi hermano.

》Los problemas en el exterior se hicieron fuertes y decidieron mandar a un grupo de guerreros para combatir en los límites de las tierras en contra de los trolls que atacaban las pequeñas aldeas. Tú debes conocer bien ese día... ¿No es así?

—Ese día...—. Lo recordaba con claridad. La tristeza, las lámparas que se colocaron en el mar para que se fueran. La lluvia, el desfile de vestimenta negras—, es el día en el cual murió el príncipe Kevin...

—Así es...—dijo Kenny—. Ese día murió mi hermano y las cosas se complicaron para mí. La noche del entierro de mi hermano fui como un muchacho más, con capucha para esconder mi rostro. La responsabilidad pasó a ser mía, tanto la herencia al trono como el matrimonio. Eso fue algo que molestó a la princesa, ella había tenido esperanzas de romper su matrimonio. La noche en la cual fuimos mis padres, Karen y yo para hacer un trato. La desgracia se hizo presente.

》Karen se hizo amiga de Ruby. Y yo en cambio no podía pensar ni siquiera en casarme con ella. No quería hacerlo, era sólo un niño. No entendía acerca de esas cosas. Quería rehusarme, pero no podía hacerlo. Aún así, esa misma noche... Ruby Tucker escapó de casa y no la volvieron a encontrar. Para el colmo en esas épocas me volví alguien delicado de salud, me enfermaba mucho y mis padres no me dejaban salir por miedo a que empeorara mi salud.

》Con mi hermano muerto y la princesa desaparecida los planes se acababan. Y después de unos largos días de búsqueda no encontraron a la princesa. La responsabilidad ya no era mía. Ahora era de Karen. Ella debía desposar al hijo mayor de los Tucker. El príncipe Craig Tucker.

》Ella lloró y pidió que no lo hicieran. Pero no la escucharon. Aunque lo negaran los dos reinos estaban muy pobres para enfrentar una guerra. No se soportaban, pero un matrimonio podía arreglarlo. Ambos necesitamos de los recursos del otro para sobrevivir. ¿No suena estúpido? Preferiría ir al campo de batalla antes que dar la mano de mi hermana en matrimonio. Pero esa no era la opinión de todos...

》En la mañana mi hermana fue sola al pueblo para pasear. No le dijo a nadie porque estaba enojada con mis padres por el asunto del matrimonio. Yo me encontraba en cama y mi fiebre no bajaba. Y le pedí a mis padres que no dijeran nada de mi existencia. Todos sabían que había un segundo hijo, pero eso era todo. Y yo no quería dar la cara al mundo como un niño débil, era el heredero y debía lucir bien.

》Cuando mi hermana regresó de su paseo esa tarde no quiso hablar con nadie. Se encerró en su habitación y permaneció ahí hasta muy entrada la madrugada, fue entonces cuando entró para verme. Se sentó a mi lado y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas se disculpó.

》 Yo no supe que pasaba. Entonces ella me confesó que había estado viajando al pueblo en secreto porque se encontró con una vieja amiga, Ruby.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Esa fue mi expresión. No entendía que sucedió. Lo peor fue escuchar lo que venía después de eso. Se disculpaba porque no quiso decirme de ella. Entonces supe por qué.... Mi hermana se había enamorado de esa chiquilla pelirroja y no quería que ella y yo nos casáramos, pero ella no quería casarse con el príncipe Tucker.

El paladín lo observó. La historia se hizo clara frente a sus ojos. Ahora entendía todo a la perfección. Lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Le dije que estaba bien... Y entonces decidí que era hora de actuar como hermano mayor. Fueron unos días difíciles, pero al final... le dije que me presentaran como una mujer. Es obvio que los reyes sabían que yo era un chico, pero cuando hablé con el príncipe Tucker, extrañamente me mostró empatía y dijo que aceptaba mi propuesta. Sus padres terminaron cediendo.... Y por último, mis padres...

》Sólo necesité un vestido... una capa ligera de maquillaje y ya era una niña. Y esa tarde me presentaron como Kenny... La princesa heredera...

Butters lo miró expectante. Su corazón se apretó al escuchar eso, así que todo lo hacía por el cariño que le tenía a su hermana menor. Por ella finjia ser chica, para asegurarse de que pudiera estar junto a su amada sin ningún problema.

—Príncipe...—susurró. Desde ese momento sabía el resto de la historia. Porque estuvo a su lado hasta ese momento.

—Quiero que este sea nuestro secreto. Ni siquiera mis padres deben saber que tú estás enterado de esto. ¿Si? No quisiera que estuvieran encima de ti todo el tiempo.

—¿Quiere que se lo oculte a... los reyes? No sé si pueda hacerlo, príncipe...

—Claro que puedes, lo sé—dijo—. Y no me digas príncipe. En este momento no lo soy... sólo llámame Kenny.

—¿Kenny? —preguntó inseguro.

—Sí, justo así—sonrió.

El príncipe de acercó un poco más. Causando nervios en el paladín.

—¿Sabes? No me molesta actuar como una chica. Sólo hay una cosa que me gustaría saber...

—¿Una cosa?

—Quisiera saber si siendo únicamente "Kenny" puedo obtener lo que tengo siendo una "princesa".

Vio una sonrisa que nunca antes había observado en su vida. Una corriente agradable pasó por la espalda del paladín y se pegó al tronco del árbol, buscado espacio. Sentía que su respiración estaba fallando.

—Butters, Butters, Butters...—escuchó mientras el príncipe de acercaba, acariciando su mejilla hasta pasar el pulgar por sus labios, justo antes de sujetar su mentón—. Mi pequeño Leo, sólo quiero que hagas algo por mí. Recuerda bien esto: Mientras me veas así, mientras esté ante ti únicamente como "Kenny", no quiero ser tu príncipe, y no quiero que seas mi paladín.

La cercanía se le hizo algo asfixiante. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió en parte como su rostro se acaloraba.

—Si eso quieres... Kenny.

Lo vio sonreír satisfecho. Aún con la cercanía de ambos. Su corazón latía con fuerza y creía que era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan acorralado como en esos momentos.

—Ahora que ya tienes respuestas... ¿No piensas regresar a la fiesta?

—No realmente...

Respondió con sinceridad. Le importaba muy poco si los reyes sospechaban, si los invitados hablaban o si el Gran Mago pensaba reclamarlo a la mañana siguiente. Cada segundo en ese momento valía la pena.

—Leo...

—¿Si?

—Lo siento.

El paladín iba preguntar hasta que sintió los labios ajenos encima de los suyos. Se movieron con lentitud y después de unos segundos de shock, se calmó y siguió el beso.

Después de eso pudo recordar lo demás. A la mañana siguiente "la princesa" había despertado con un resfriado. Sus padres pensaron que fue por síntomas antes dados aunque ambos sabían que fue por nadar en la noche en un estanque y luego permanecer como unos idiotas minutos enteros mirándose con el frío que hacía esa noche.

* * *

Así que ahí estaba. Meses después. Nada había cambiado aún. Los planes seguían su curso y no creía que hubiera nada que lo pudiera evitar. Veía a las personas amar a su princesa amable y hermosa. Todos la veían de esa manera, menos él.

Llegaron a hacer muchas cosas. Incluso habían ocasiones en las cuales se escaparon del palacio para pasar juntos. Kenny con ropas de un chico cualquiera y él sin su armadura. Otras veces podían conformarse con pasar en el jardín. Y unas pocas tuvieron mucho cuidado al momento de entrar a la habitación de Kenny.

Habían pasado las noches necesarias para poder conocer bien a la persona que estaba caminando frente a él. Lo suficiente para saber como era en verdad. Lo vio en todas sus facetas. Conocía bien a Kenny.

Su sonrisa coqueta, su nada calmada actitud. Sus besos, la mirada que tenía cuando los últimos no eran suficiente. Nadie iba conocerlo tan profundamente como él. Saber el mínimo detalle de su rostro sin maquillaje, su cabello sin peluca y de su cuerpo sin vestido. Cuando dejaba de ser una princesa y demostraba con una expresión que él no era ni lo más remotamente cercano a un caballero. No tenía pudor, ni vergüenza, tampoco remordimientos. Aunque esto último también se había convertido en una de sus propias cualidades después de ocultarse tanto tiempo.

—¿Qué haces, mi paladín?

El rubio miró a la princesa.

—He tenido un breve momento de distracción recordando algo.

Recibió una mirada curiosa.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre alguien que conocí hace un tempo... Es un hombre muy cruel y desvergonzado—habló con una sonrisa—. Pero creo que he cometido el terrible error de enamorarme de él. ¿Qué debería hacer, princesa?

Se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de la heredera.

—Tal vez deberías decírselo esta noche, podrías tener más suerte de la que crees.

—Quizá vaya a verlo esta noche.

En definitiva, nadie iba a conocerla mejor que él.


End file.
